How to get out of a ticket
by phayte1978
Summary: "Son of a bitch!" Yuri yelled out, seeing the blue lights flashing in his rear view mirror. He fucking hated being pulled over. It was late, and he was on a back road as it was. Pulling over he got his license ready and turned down the radio.


"Son of a bitch!" Yuri yelled out, seeing the blue lights flashing in his rear view mirror. He fucking hated being pulled over. It was late, and he was on a back road as it was. Pulling over he got his license ready and turned down the radio.

"Sir, are you aware a back break light is out?" the officer asked, shining a flashlight into his car.

"Ugh… no sir, I didn't," he replied, looking the officer up and down. Tall, lean, and drop dead gorgeous. "Officer… Leroy?" Yuri asked, seeing his name on his shirt.

"Yes."

"I can get it fixed first thing tomorrow," Yuri said.

"You were also speeding."

 _Fuck_. "Sir… Officer Leroy… I can't afford anymore points on my records," Yuri said, batting his eyes up at the officer. "Can I maybe just get a warning?"

He watched as the officer slowly looked up from his pad at him, eyes slowly roaming over him. "A warning? Well… you know…" then his cheeks turned red. "Yuri… I can't do this!"

"Shut up and don't break character!" Yuri hissed out.

"Right… Right!" JJ said, shifting on his feet. "Well… um… sir… please step out of the vehicle."

"What the hell for?" Yuri asked.

"Well… You said you didn't want a ticket… right?"

"Fine!" Yuri huffed out, undoing his seat belt and turning the engine off. Once he stepped out, he liked how the office was taller than him, staring down.

"Maybe… there is something you can do."

Yuri noticed he had set the pad on top of his car, and his hands moving to the fly of his pants. Licking his lips, Yuri felt a hand on his shoulders, pushing him down to his knees. Rock and gravel dug through his jeans into his knees, but he was more focused on what was being unzipped in front of him. Yuri thought this all felt like a really bad porno, but he was getting into it more than he thought.

Holding out his hand, he palmed over the crotch of the officer's pants. A hand on his face, gently caressing his cheek, then his finger running along his bottom lip. Looking up, Yuri was met with blue eyes staring down at him- almost questioning him. The finger on his lip pressed into his mouth. Twirling his tongue around the finger, Yuri never broke their stare. Another finger pushed into his mouth- deeper to the back, as if testing him. Sucking on his fingers, Yuri palmed at his crotch more, feeling those pants get tighter and tighter.

Another hand in his hair, combing at the strands falling in his face then the fingers where gone. Moving his own hands up, Yuri undid the belt and button, then opened his pants, dipping his hands in and freeing his cock.

"Want me to do something with this, officer?" Yuri asked.

"Fuck, yes."

Sticking his tongue out, Yuri knew how lewd that looked. Little licks at the head of his cock, then along the shaft, he kept a loose grip with his hand.

"Are you teasing me? I thought you didn't want a ticket?"

Opening his mouth, Yuri started to suck on the head of his cock, moving his tongue around, pressing it into the opening. He heard a gasp, and the hand in his hair started to pull a little. Little by little, he started to ease his way down the officer's shaft, taking more into his mouth with each pass.

"I am sure you can do better than that."

Yuri wanted to growl, but his mouth was currently occupied. Sucking harder, agitated he was being questioned on his _ability_ , he made sure to allow loud slurping noises. He was sure this pervert loved that shit.

"Fuck… yes!"

He had him now. Yuri had the perfect suction going, spit dribbling from the sides of his mouth and the cock almost at the back of his throat. He felt tears spring into his eyes as he did this. Staring up, he wanted him to see him like this- mouth full of his cock, tears and all.

"That's it baby, just like that." A thumb wiping away the tears, the gently rubbing at his jaw. He could taste the drops of bitterness on his tongue, relishing in the fact he was turning him on this way.

Try as he might, he could not fully take him into his mouth. Gagging a bit, Yuri had to pull back.

"Easy." More massaging at his jaw. "You are doing fantastic."

Grabbing his hips, Yuri started to bob his head, letting the crude noises sound around them as he worked him for all he could. Deep moans coming from above him, and he pulled off his cock- letting his hand stroke him quickly.

"You like it like that?" Yuri asked.

"Yes."

A long lick up his shaft, his tongue tracing over the strong vein on the underside of his cock, he started to suck the head again, his hand pumping him harder and faster. Shuddered breath from above him let him know he was getting close. Swirling his tongue more, another press of his tongue into the opening, he heard a garble cry.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

Pulling back off his cock, Yuri stroked him hard and fast- opening his mouth and hanging his tongue out. The hand in his hair pulling tighter the more Yuri stroked him. He could _feel_ how tight his cock as gotten, and pumped his fist harder. Another strangled moan, and Yuri felt the cum hit his tongue and lips. He continued to stroke him, capturing the head of his cock back in his mouth, sucking him down.

When he knew he was done, he pulled back off, looked up, locking eyes and letting him watch him swallow.

"Fuck."

His knees where killing him from the rocks and gravel. Shifting around, he was able to stand himself up, brushing himself off.

"Definitely borrow that car and uniform from your brother again," Yuri said.

"Abofuckinglutely," JJ said.

Leaning in to press his lips to JJ's, he pushed his hips into his leg, letting him feel how turned on he was.

"Ok… let's go home," JJ said.

"You better be ready to fuck me when we get there."

"Should I leave the uniform on?" JJ asked, winking at Yuri.

"You better fucking believe it."


End file.
